Eyes of Green, Never Forgotten
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Severus' dream about Lily Potter turns into a nightmare. He wants to forget, but he can't. Scene from Battle of Hogwarts at the end. R&R please!


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This story is just a little something I wrote because I love Snily, and I wanted to try and portray the guilt that Severus feels over relaying the prophecy to Voldemort.**

**So, for all your Snily fans, here you go:**

I took the beautiful red-head by the hand, and twirled her around. Lily laughed, and it sounded like a delicate, tinkling were in the courtyard at Hogwarts, and crackling leaves blowing through the clean, clear air as we danced around in the chilly fall breeze.

"Severus Snape!" Lily screamed, giggling, as I spun her around faster. Dizzy, Lily fell into me, causing me to lose my balance, and we dropped into a large pile of leaves that had accumulated in a corner.

The leaves crinkled beneath us as Lily shifted her weight so that her face was level with mine. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness, standing out against the dull leaves beneath us.

"I love you," Lily said, touching my face to brush away a strand of hair that had been displaced in the fall.

I smiled, savoring those words, my heart eating them up like it was starving. "And I have always loved you. Always."

I gently tipped her chin up with a hand so I could kiss those delicate blood-red lips.

Lily sank into the kiss, and we were no longer in the Hogwarts courtyard. Instead we belonged to a world of leaves, kisses and love.

Lily sighed, and laid on her back, resting her head on my chest as she stared up at the blue sky,with its white tufts of cotton-candy clouds.

"You know, Sev," Lily said. "I never thought it could be like this."

"Why not?" I chuckled, holding Lily closer to me.

"Because I'm dead. You killed me, don't you remember?" Lily said matter-of-factly, and looked at me, frowning.

"What?" I sat up, confused, pulling Lily up with me. "You're not dead, you're right here, alive. I can touch you, and feel you. You're not a ghost."

"Yes, but this isn't real," Lily said, her hair turning to fiery red flames, and her eyes burning into my soul. She stood, raising her hands to the sky, almost as if to praise a god.

I watched in horror as my beloved's face started melting, skin peeling off, bloody hunks of flesh falling to the ground at her feet. I jumped to my feet and screamed in terror.

"This is YOUR fault, Severus Snape. It COULD have been like that," Lily whispered, gesturing to the pile of leaves. "But you made sure it wasn't. I'm dead, Severus. I'm dead."

"Nooo!" I wailed, falling to my knees, grasping my hair in frustration.

"Yes!" Lily screamed, and I looked up. Instead of a delicate nose, full lips and sparkling eyes, there was a grinning skull there instead with a mane of flaming hair. The rest of Lily's skin and clothes fell off, melting into a disgusting puddle of flesh and cloth at her feet.

"Nooo!" I screamed again, filled with fear and horror.

Lily's hallowed eyes stared at me, before she burst on fire and fell into the pile of leaves, alighting the dry, crackling mass instantly. She wailed in pain, and I covered my ears and averted my eyes. Soon, there was only a smoldering pile of what had been left of my precious Lily.

I took a last look at the horrible mess before I turned on my heal and ran across the grounds, running until my muscles burned and cramped up.

The sky had turned to a stormy gray, and lightning flashed across it. Sinister wails filled my ears from the Forbidden Forest, sounding like a thousand ghosts talking at once. Tears slid down my cheeks and dropped onto my heaving chest as I tried, and failed, to forget what I had just witnessed.

I felt cold, wet droplets beginning to fall, making the grass slick and wet, and I slipped and fell. I laid on the grass, not wanting to run anymore, not wanting to live now that Lily was gone. I closed my eyes, wishing that a bolt of lighting would strike me and kill me right here.

But a sudden, light knocking noise drew my interest. I picked my head up, and looked around, but there was no one there, save for myself lying on the grass in the storm.

"Professor? You in there?" Someone called, and I started immediately, and awoke. I was at my desk in my office at Hogwarts.

My office door suddenly opened, and thirteen-year-old Harry Potter peeked his head inside, and looked around. "You are here, sir. Well, I came for my detention."

I sat, staring into space for a moment, not comprehending what had just happened. Potter looked at me curiously, perhaps noticing my wet cheeks or panting breath. I put my head in my hands, surreptitiously wiping my face with the sleeves of my robes. Then I looked back up at the boy and got a shock when my black eyes met his emerald green ones.

It was like I was staring at Lily again, instead of her son; their almond-shaped green eyes were exactly the same. And I couldn't take it.

"Potter, get out," I hissed angrily, afraid I was going to break down again, and I was determined not to do that in front of Lily's son.

"But, I have detention," Potter started.

"It's canceled, now leave." I said, turning away from him.

Potter stared at me confused, not understanding. Of course he didn't understand, he never knew of my attraction to his mother, and he would never know. I swore to myself that he would never know.

Potter left the office, closing the door behind him. I slumped back in my chair and put my head in my hands. I often dreamt of Lily, sometimes good dreams, sometimes bad, but she had never accused me like that before. And she had never...melted...that way...

I shuddered. This dream would haunt me forever, I knew it would be impossible to forget it. To forget her, especially with her son around.

I sometimes wish that the boy had his father's eyes, so as not to remind me of my lost love, but then there are other times, unbeknownst to Potter, that I take courage from that one feature that he shares with his late mother.

I rubbed my temples wearily. I had done a terrible thing, and I must live with the guilt. Watching over Lily's son and spying for the Order had alleviated some of it, but not all of it. And this dream had just made it double, weighing on my heart like metal weights. But I can't change what I did in the past, I can only control what I do in the future, and make sure I don't make such a horrible mistake ever again.

**The Battle of Hogwarts, 1998:**

I had promised myself once, years ago, that Potter would never know what I felt for his mother. But here, in this moment, I wanted him to know.

I tightened my hands around the wounds that Nagini had made in my neck, trying to staunch the bleeding. I knew that I didn't have long, and I should have been thinking of other things, but I was thinking of Potter. I wanted him to know the truth for some reason, the things I did so I could redeem myself of what I did to his mother. So he would know that I was a Death Eater once, but I haven't been for a long, long time.

I felt my heart slowing as I lost more and more blood, and my eyesight went blurry.

And then suddenly, there was someone there beside me. It was the boy. Potter. What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here.

Potter bent over me, studying me with that same curiosity he had after I had the dream about his mother burning and melting into nothingness. He looked terrified, battle-worn...old.

I reached out a bloody hand, grasped a handful Potter's robes and pulled him lower. I saw almost..pity, sympathy in his eyes, and I didn't like it. He should not feel sorry for me. I was dying for a cause I believed in, for the wizarding race, for Lily Potter, for HIM. And, maybe, I would in peace at last. But I wanted him to know some things before I went.

I tried to speak, but due to the holes in my neck, my voice came out in a horrible, gurgling rasp. "Take...it...Take...it!"

I used the last of my magic to will my thoughts and memories to leave my body. I could feel the gentle silvery blue substance gushing from my ears, my nose, my eyes, and I stared at Potter meaningfully.

Granger, and Weasley had joined Potter at this point. Where they had come from, I didn't know. All that I did know was that I was growing weaker, and my time was almost up.

Granger hurriedly handed Potter a flask that she conjured from thin air, and Potter gathered my memories with his wand and stuffed the flask to the brim with the silvery substance.

I just wanted one more thing. I wanted one last reminder of Lily before I left this world.

"Look at me," I whispered, and Potter did as I asked, for once.

I stared into his emerald pupils, and suddenly I was with Lily once more, playing underneath the canopy of trees that was our special place in our youth.

My lifeless hand fell from Potter's robes and hit the ground with a thump, and I left my body, thoughts of Lily filling my mind.

**So, I hope you liked it...I know I did. I hope everyone liked how I kept it canon, and how I portrayed Severus' feelings.**

**Please, please review!**

**Dementors**


End file.
